


a little jealousy

by peachymorklee



Series: touch [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaehyun is jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymorklee/pseuds/peachymorklee
Summary: The J in Jaehyun stands for Jealous.





	a little jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> *cue "Jealousy" by Monsta X*

Jungwoo is in his hotel room, starting step five of his eight-step nightly face care routine. His roommate Yuta had left to explore the city of Phoenix with Taeyong—probably somewhere in the middle of a desert, Jungwoo guesses. Jungwoo doesn’t mind the loneliness, seeing as it gives him some time to wind down and relax from the constant traveling they did for the tour. The group barely had time to step foot into their hotel before they had to grab their bags and move onto the next state.

 

Jungwoo disposes of the cotton wipe he had been using and reaches for another one when a knock at the door interrupts him. He lets out a huff— _so much for having some alone time._

 

Jungwoo peeks through the peep hole, taking some precaution before realizing that it was only Jaehyun. The latter raises his hand, ready to knock once more, before Jungwoo yanks the door wide open. Jaehyun smiles Jungwoo’s favorite smile, dimples on full display.

 

“Can I come in?” Jaehyun raises a brow, still smiling.

 

Jungwoo hums in mock thought. “Did you bring anything for me?”

 

“I can go to the convenience store and buy some snacks, if that’s what you’re asking,” Jaehyun teases (although knowing how loving and caring he was of Jungwoo, the younger wouldn’t put it past him to actually go out in his slippers and buy Jungwoo some chips).

 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes, quickly pulling Jaehyun in by the wrist and shutting the door behind him.

 

Jungwoo lets go and walks off to resume applying vitamin c serum in front of the full length mirror placed in the far corner of the room. He could hear Jaehyun throw himself on Yuta’s bed, letting out a deep sigh as he stretches out on the now-wrinkled white sheets.

 

“What’ve you been doing?” Jaehyun asks as he re-positions himself to rest his chin in the palm of his hand, boring holes into the back of Jungwoo’s head.

 

No matter how long they’d been dating, Jungwoo still had yet to get used to Jaehyun’s intense stares. “Just this,” Jungwoo answers curtly, trying to maintain his composure by avoiding Jaehyun’s reflection in the mirror.

 

“Just this? Sounds like you’ve been getting pretty wild without me,” Jaehyun laughs. Jungwoo lets out a couple of giggles of his own.

 

“Well what have you been doing, huh?” Jungwoo retorts, midway of step six of his face care routine.  

 

“I’ve been thinking about my cute boyfriend, so much so that I came to see him as soon as I got out of the shower.” Jungwoo’s face heats up at that, but he pats his cheeks in hopes that it would somehow make the blush magically go away.

 

“Well,” Jungwoo starts step seven, “you’re seeing him.”

 

Jaehyun laughs lowly, sitting up on the bed. “Yeah, I am. But it seems that he has some trouble looking at me back.”

 

Jungwoo stays mum, struggling to open his moisturizer for step eight. He hears Jaehyun get up and it doesn’t take long before Jungwoo feels the elder’s presence right behind him. Jaehyun takes the moisturizer and opens it up. Jungwoo takes it with a small ‘ _thanks_ ’, eyes fleeting between Jaehyun’s eyes and the moisturizer.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t go back and instead rests his chin on Jungwoo’s left shoulder from behind, watching Jungwoo put on the moisturizer through the mirror.

 

Jaehyun grabs Jungwoo by the hips once he is sure that the latter is done with his face care routine and turns him around to face him. “I missed you,” Jaehyun whispers, face so close that it’s impossible for Jungwoo to escape his stare now. Jaehyun kisses him immediately after, lips soft against Jungwoo’s own. Jungwoo melts into the kiss, pulling Jaehyun back in after the elder tries to escape what he started.

 

After a couple more pecks, Jungwoo lets Jaehyun catch his breath. “How could you possibly miss me when we’ve been traveling together for the past month?” Jungwoo giggles, somewhat still lightheaded from the kiss he’d shared with Jaehyun not even five seconds ago.

 

_Damn, Jungwoo sure was head over heels._

 

Jaehyun pulls him towards Jungwoo’s bed before they both plop down to sit, legs entangled with each other’s. Jaehyun brushes Jungwoo’s bangs out of the way—a growing habit of his, Jungwoo realizes.

 

“Just because we’ve been touring together, that doesn't mean we’ve had time to hang out, just the two of us. I mean, it seems you get more alone time with Doyoung hyung and Johnny hyung than you do with me.”

 

Jungwoo snorts at Jaehyun’s pout, pecking it away. “Jung Jaehyun, are you, perhaps, _jealous_?”

 

Jungwoo expects Jaehyun to laugh along with him, maybe even tease him back for omitting honorifics, but the elder stays quiet instead, pout making a swift return.

 

“Wait, _actually_? Hyung, there’s no reason for you to be jealous.”

 

Jaehyun sighs exasperatedly, untangling their legs and throwing himself sideways in order to lay on Jungwoo’s lap. “Well, it’s hard not to be when you’re going on ‘dates’ with Doyoung hyung and cuddling with Taeil hyung on Vlives. I mean- I want to do that with you _too_.”

 

Jungwoo sighs, caressing Jaehyun’s cheek. “I’d love to be able to go on a date with you. But you’re the one who told our manager that you wanted to keep our relationship as down low as possible.”

 

Jaehyun sits up from Jungwoo’s lap abruptly. “I didn’t think that he would take it so strictly and separate us whenever he had the chance,” he grumbled.

 

“You really shouldn’t worry,” Jungwoo huffs as he tries to pull Jaehyun back down to rest on his lap, but the latter doesn’t budge.

 

“I mean- I spent months,  _months_ , hiding my feelings from you, putting distance between us, and now when we’re finally together, we can’t be _together_ because our manager is putting more distance between us.”

 

“So talk to him.”

 

“I will. I’ll tell him to lay off a little.”

 

Jungwoo rolls his eyes in a playful manner. “. . .why would you even be worried about Doyoung hyung and Taeil hyung when you know we’re just friends?”

 

_Oh, Jungwoo, why couldn’t you learn when to shut up and move on?_

 

“Well, I-” Jaehyun’s ears redden, “I- online, I saw fans shipping you with them online.”

 

“Online? _Hyung,_ the fans -  it shouldn’t matter what the fans think, we- _we’re_ the ones dating in real life,” Jungwoo splutters.

 

“Yeah, but you should’ve seen what they do! They make videos, and edit pictures, and- and write _stories_ about you and the others, not that I read them—”

 

“Hyung, it’s _fake_! It’s all fiction, none of it’s real!” Jungwoo grips Jaehyun’s shoulder and shakes it, but the latter seems dazed, probably thinking about all the pictures and comments he saw online.

 

“You wouldn’t understand, you don’t know what it’s like to see all of that _stuff_ and—”

 

“ _I_ wouldn’t understand? Hyung, did you know people shipped you and Taeyong hyung together?”

 

Jaehyun’s head whips up at this, eyes no longer glazed over but instead staring intensely at Jungwoo beside him. “What?”

 

“I used to see clips of you and Taeyong hyung doing cute things together or simply looking at each other and the fans online would get _so_ excited. They’d comment how adorable you both looked, how you guys were meant to be, how you two were already together but just keeping it a secret. I used to read them all. And as much as I’d hate to admit it, those comments bothered me. They would get under my skin but I tried to not let it do so because in the end, _I_ knew that you liked _me_. Not Taeyong, not anyone else, but _me_.”

 

Jaehyun reaches to hold Jungwoo’s hand. “I- I’m sorry—”

 

“Why are you apologizing? You don’t need to—”

 

“I made you feel bad.”

 

“Yeah, well, you also feel bad so I guess we’re even.” Jungwoo frowns as he moves to gently hold Jaehyun’s chin. “Look, hyung, I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty for being jealous. I mean, I literally just admitted I’ve felt the same way. I just wish that you wouldn’t take those things online so seriously—I don’t want you to start doubting our relationship because of things like that.”

 

“I don’t doubt our relationship,” Jaehyun brushes Jungwoo’s bangs to the side, “I just wanted to be with you more. Not just behind closed doors but whenever I want to hug you or hold your hand or cuddle.”

 

Jungwoo’s heart leaps with pride—Jaehyun was so mushy with Jungwoo now, even the other members teased him about it. “I want that, too. I’ll be there with you when you go to talk to manager hyung.”

 

“Thanks, and I promise I won’t read those comments anymore, they shouldn’t matter, not when I have you here in front of me.”

 

Jungwoo smiles at that, bunny teeth showing. “If you ever feel jealous again. . .you can always just come to me and I’ll remind you who I belong to,” Jungwoo murmured.

 

Jaehyun smirks, unable to let an innocent comment like that be, well, _innocent_. “And how will you remind me?”

 

“I could pinch you,” Jungwoo pinches Jaehyun on the arm as an example.

 

“Ow!" Jaehyun rubs the spot where he'd been pinched despite the fact that Jungwoo hadn't even pinched that hard. "Y’know I was thinking maybe something more. . .”

 

“More. . .?”

 

Jaehyun titls Jungwoo back until the younger’s back hit the mattress. Jaehyun leans to hover above Jungwoo, brushing his lips against the other’s but never fully pressing them together. _Tease_ , is what Jungwoo thinks before he grabs Jaehyun’s face in both hands and pulls him down so they can kiss properly. The kiss is soft and sweet—just as the one they’d had early had been—but soon it starts toeing the line between sweet and dangerous, until it crosses the line altogether.

 

Jaehyun tugs on Jungwoo’s bottom lip, tongue darting every so often to meet the younger’s own. Jungwoo’s mind is all fuzzy and his breath hitches when he feels Jaehyun sneak a hand under his shirt. Jungwoo tangles his hand in Jaehyun’s hair as the latter begins to kiss down Jungwoo’s jaw; unfortunately this is all cut short when they hear the door unlock and open.

 

Both boys practically jump to the opposite ends of the bed, attempting to make themselves look as if they hadn’t been making out a minute ago. The intruder stops short, obviously noticing their disheveled looks.

 

“Oh, was I interrupting something?” Yuta gives a crooked smile, one that makes Jungwoo want to crawl under the covers and stay there.

 

“Um… no, we- we were just, um, talking,” Jaehyun stutters out.

 

“Yeah, okay, I’m just gonna take a shower, then,” Yuta says, winking at Jungwoo before retreating into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

Jungwoo sighs, letting his shoulders fall. “Maybe we should mention rooming together when we go talk to manager hyung.”

 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was done writing canon aus for now but they're so quick to write and I wanted to get something out while I finish writing my other jaewoo au...this is quickly just gonna become a series so I need to build their relationship in this universe. 
> 
> comments are very much appreciated,, I want to know how you guys felt about this<3


End file.
